The Doozy Black Dress
by Kiwi's IchiRukiLemoLimesFluffs
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki tries to resist the persuasive charms of her jerk off co-worker, Ichigo Kurosaki. Will her numerous tries work? Lemon at the end. Of course, like always. lol. A long one-shot. Enjoy.


This is not really so much about a black dress though, Rukia wears it. This could be about a lot of things yet, I called it _The Doozy Black Dress. _Will you guys review?

**The Doozy Black Dress.**

* * *

Class was let out early, due to it being Friday and the teacher convention was tomorrow. Rukia pulled away from grading colored drawings and headed to the teachers' lounge for a cup of coffee from their new espresso machine the lounge got for Christmas last year. Rukia forced herself to look the other way when she saw Ichigo conversing with a bunch of female teachers outside the lounge. …Seriously?

How could someone like Ichigo be so popular around here? He wasn't even that cool… She had been under the false impression that the new guy always has to earn their place. Karakura Elementary was always like that. Everyone had to serve their time before they were trusted among the superlatively ignorant folks with degrees. Rukia knew she had to. It took her five solid years of gaining the dignity she now had amongst the cruel staff. Finally, she became one with the clicks of Karakura Elementary. There were no more casual smiles or nods when she past others in the hall. No, finally she promoted to the, "Good Afternoon Miss Kuchiki, how are you?" routine.

Oddly, it seemed not to be that way for Ichigo. Her logic was a complete contrast to how Ichigo Kurosaki became well-liked. Speaking of the jerk, he sauntered into the teachers' lounge with Ms. Inoue that evening. "Seriously, how many guys does your husband have to beat off a day from looking at you. I'm guessing a crap load." He gave her his prize winning grin.

"Oh Ichigo." Ms. Inoue's voice high and annoying as she giggled, her hand over her little mouth, eating up every word he had to say. "Stop. You're making me blush. I don't even have a husband… hehe…" Ichigo was the new third grade teacher, who started at the beginning of last year, and Rukia believed he flirted his way into the crowd of the female staff. There were three other men who worked here, but Ichigo was the youngest, and according to the female teachers, he was also the most attractive.

He had mothers coming out of conferences simpering from ear to ear. Rukia watched how the whole female staff fell at his feet. Even their eighty year old receptionist was in love with him, and all he had to do was show his teeth when he smiled. So, all this wasn't a huge shock when Ichigo was pouring his enchanting charm on Orihime Inoue, the only preschool teacher and the only virgin in the staff.

_Heh… _Rukia shook her head, stirring her cream latte flavored coffee. _May God have mercy on Inoue's soul._ Rukia sighed and reached for the weather section of the newspaper and tried to concentrate.

"Well I'm off…" Inoue giggled again, finding her way to the door, turning back and smiling generously at him, then at Rukia, "Later Rukia, see you tomorrow."

Rukia responded with a silent nod. The red head swayed her hourglass figure right out the door leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone in the lounge. "Uck, that's enough to make someone sick…" the little woman remarked as she happened to catch Ichigo staring at Inoue's tush.

"And good evening to you too." The orange haired man smiled at Rukia casually, turning around to fix himself a mug of coffee. "By the way, what's the weather like for this evening?" Just as the lady was about to respond he gasped, "…Wait don't tell me," He paused before turning back and then smiled for dramatic effect. "Frigid midget flakes with a 100% chance of envy."

There were assholes of all kinds but, if there was a country populated of _just _assholes, Ichigo would be their royal leader. "No, actually," Rukia frowned, putting the paper back casually, biting her lip, "… tonight it's going to be raining douches with stupid pick-up lines." It was so very satisfying to see his tan face fall in disappointment. They spoke hardly, but if he wanted to play this game, then he was going to lose.

"You sure you wanna call them stupid?" He cooed, "Bet I can get your mom with them…"

Rukia smiled, "Please, you'll have better luck getting butt-fucked by our Principal." "Kiss my ass, Rukia," he bit out before taking a sip of his coffee.

_Oh yeah_, that last one got to him alright because he said her name in a rude tone. How nice that he _did_ know her name after all. "Which one," She retorted, feeling the confidence of having the upper hand and wanting to establish herself being better than he was. Funny they were both thirty-one, and both acting like their elementary kids.

"Unfortunately for you I was meaning this…" he pointed to his butt, "I wouldn't let your lips touch my face." Ichigo snickered hearing Rukia growl. The point went to him this time.

"Want me to kiss your ass, then shave it." …_You prick. _

"What's that? _You _want to shave my ass?" He gasped, acting as if he were appalled at the sudden thought. The woman was just about to smash his lame comeback, but before she could, her eyes saw Principal Ishida walking in. Rukia immediately stood up. He would absolutely not approve of the conversation they were having.

Ichigo had his back to him and pounced on the gifted moment of silence from Rukia in effort to back up his lameness. "You know, you should really watch yourself. I might just have to report you for harassment, Kuchiki." he said with a smug smile. Rukia simply could not speak when the dark haired man's face had his eyeballs ready to pop straight out. Rukia's jaw dropped slightly in effort to say something in defense or at least smooth the situation. Her eyes darted from Ichigo to Ishida before she decided to leave the conversation at that.

Sensing something was wrong, Ichigo finally turned around and saw why he'd won their verbal sparring. Rukia was already halfway out the door and pushing past the principal_,_ when he called out, "See ya at the convention." As if nothing had happened and all was well. As if Rukia would come within ten feet of him at the convention!

Rukia graded more colored drawings with the stress of wondering if she was going to be called in at any moment to discuss her unprofessional behavior with the _royal_ jackass. Her night went even slower since the convention was two fun filled days starting at 7am on Saturday morning. She couldn't help but feel that Ichigo told everyone about their conversation. Everyone would wonder what kind of pervert she was to _harass_ someone like Ichigo Kurosaki. So much for a relaxing weekend. She didn't want to go, but now she had to. Not showing up would be as good as admitting she was guilty, and by golly george, she was so _not _guilty.

* * *

Luckily, she packed an overnight bag before today. Without the spare time, Rukia grabbed a multigrain bar and a mug of coffee before heading out. Speeding the past the limit just a little to avoid the attention of being late, Rukia finally pulled up to the Tokyo Gotei Hotel and Casino. It was several stories tall and felt more like a Vegas visit than a teachers convention. This year's theme was on the do's and don'ts of bullying, how to deal with aggressive students and their parents among other things.

There was going to be guest speakers and a semi formal dinner with free bar and beverages, which she planned to take full advantage of. _Heh._The teachers were instructed to meet at the lobby and Rukia could see a massive group of people, many of whom she worked with. _Great_. She came through the crowd, violet eyes looking for some answer as to what everyone was doing when Kaien Shiba approached the midget with a glorious smile and uttered in a memorable tone, "Hey, Rukia. Save a dance for me later, okay?" and then started for the elevator. Kaien worked at the elementary school two years ago but quit, moving to middle school shortly after. Fancy that he was attractive and wanted to dance with her. Perhaps this weekend was going to be fun after all.

"Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Here," Rukia responded out of instinct, her eyes blinking."You're rooming with Ms. Inoue and Ms. Arisawa," the woman at the front desk informed the clueless Rukia. The woman gave Rukia a room key and smiled faintly before going on to the next name. How fun. Rukia would be rooming with two best friends and she got a taste of Inoue last night. Tatsuki was known to be rude to all the staff except Orihime. To Rukia's dismay, she joined the two women in the elevator by accident.

"Well hi Rukia." Orihime giggled, "I heard you're rooming with us. This is going to be great!"

"Yea, heh." Rukia gripped her bag as the elevator closed. They went up many floors and Tatsuki still said nothing, only glaring at Rukia with a cold stern gaze. Awkward. Finally, the sliver doors opened and Rukia paced out, leaving the two women to find their room. Rukia ambled the other way to find the bathroom. She waited for others to pass her, and damn there Ichigo was, looking down at her with arrogant eyes of evil.

She knew she smelled that jerk off scent. Which actually was the smell of sweet manly cologne, BUT STILL! "Hello Kuchiki." He smiled at her.

_Are you fucking serious? _Rukia sighed. Oh, the things she would blab if they weren't surrounded by loads of bustling bodies. Her eyes shoot daggers at him before turning around to wait in the line for the ladies room. Hopefully he would get the idea and leave her alone.

…But, he never budged.

"I had this feeling that you _weren't _gonna come." The man leaned against the wall smiling.

"And wouldn't it been better if I hadn't." Rukia stared into the entrance of the ladies room, wishing to be inside, instead of out here with this guy.

"Oh no…" the third grade teacher shook his head, "You'd let down Karakura Elementary down." Rukia's eyes widened as he chuckled, his mouth coming close to her ear, "You'd let me down…"

Rukia stood back, flushing. Suddenly she didn't have to use the bathroom anymore. "I'll be leaving now. Good bye Mr. Kurosaki." She turned the other way and searched for her room.

But the man jus shook his head in disbelief, "Playing so hard to get… _I love a challenge_."

* * *

Rukia made it just as the guest speakers were finishing. She hated being Ichigo's shadow, going everywhere he was. Always sing the back of his head. Perhaps he saw her a few times but didn't say anything because she would turn her head before he could say anything. It was awkward. She didn't want the man thinking, she liked him because she didn't! If anything, she thought Kaien was much better.

Kaien was taller and more buff with light aqua green eyes. Ichigo was tan with medium muscles, bright orange hair and face that often came off as pissed off most of the time. Yet, when the man smiled, one couldn't help but just melt. Rukia wasn't that one. There was something about Ichigo besides his asshole demeanor that made her want to slap him in the face. Of course the man would love it. No doubt.

Rukia headed back up to the room to find no one there, but her smile was short-lived as she heard Principal Ishida.

"Coming to dinner tonight, Rukia?" He pushed up his glasses and staring sternly at her like it was a demand.

The woman smiled a fake smile, then bowed. "Yes sir." when really, she would sleep until tomorrow. "I'm looking forward to it actually." She lied as Ishida nodded positively.

"Excellent."

* * *

Rukia wore a simple black dress with a high neckline, but a plunging back that swooped down midway in a sensual V. It was complimentary to her short petite figure in a sexy way without being trashy, perfect for the went by smoothly with the constant buzz of clinking silverware and mingling chatter hovering about the room. Many gave her splendid compliments on her black dress. She elegantly made way around everyone, saying hello to various co-workers as she tried to secretly find Kaien. He was nowhere in site. It was doubly depressing when she thought about the extra time she spent looking appealing for the damn guy. _Save a dance for me, my ass. _She grunted. It was definitely time to get a drink or two… or _several_.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo came up behind her as she was sipping on her martini, "Wow, the way you were dressed, I didn't recognize you…" he sipped his beer smiling, "Then I thought, no one could pull off being a midget like you can…"

"Thank you." She'd throw her martini at him but that wouldn't be professional. "And no one can pull off being a better asshole like you can, Ichigo." She frowned, "Get lost will ya?" She enjoyed her view from a far table, yet, it was getting ruined by the orange haired jerk.

"Sure thing…" the man sat down right next to her, "I'd love to join you." Music began to pump and the normally professional teachers began to flop and gyrate their bodies in attempt to look like high school versions of themselves, which was just damn pathetic and totally worth the central table view.

"I didn't know Orihime could dance." he began laughing.

Rukia looks up, raising a brow at the virgin's hips swaying side to side like a stripper on a pole. "…Sometimes music brings out that inner striper in you." The blood drained from her head as she sat there so close to him. God, she wanted to scoot a little over so he wasn't breathing her air.

"And where's your inner stripper?" Ichigo mused lightly.

"…On vacation." Rukia frowned looking the other way. She could see his eyes sparkling. He was obviously enjoying her sudden discomfort. "If you like Inoue so much, why don't you go dance with her and quit bothering me."

"Because bothering you is much more fun." he sipped his beer again.

"Or why don't you go for Rangiku. Her dress is practically screaming _please have sex with me_. See that she gets it…" No lie… Rangiku's breasts where huge and looked like they were about to bust out of that pink thing she called a dress. It was nice and tight and emphasized her curvy ass by far. Rukia chuckled as Ichigo shot her a frown. "I heard she likes guys you… better get it while it's still hot."

"She probably does." He shrugged and then had the nerve to grab the olive out of her drink.

"Hey," She protested too late, the man already put it in his mouth. "Damn it, that was mine."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He feigned an innocent look. "Did you want it back?" he asked as he opened his mouth, exposing the unchewed olive between his teeth.

"Disgusting." Rukia's lip curled in disgust. Any other time she would have just ignored him, but this time, the buzzed her was coming out. She shocked them both by reaching in his mouth to grab it. Probably out of reflex, he shut his mouth and clamped his teeth down onto her thumb, which she managed to pull free, and her index finger, which wasn't so lucky. "Ow!" She tried to pull her finger free. Now she was just a hair from socking him in the mug. Then loosened his grip only slightly and began to suck her finger so that when she pulled it out, it made a popping sound. Their eyes were locked for a long moment and Rukia found herself speechless. Ichigo's actions were entirely idiotic and yet, she felt hot little swirls of excitement deep down.

"Rukia, there you are!" The woman to looked up to see Kaien, his eyes darting from Ichigo to her. "Are you busy?"

_Busy?! _Rukia looked over at Ichigo and he was clearly measuring up Kaien."Uh, no," Rukia replied feeling kind of awkward since Ichigo had just _sucked_ her into a strange kind of mood that she wasn't exactly eager to leave, but not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Rukia smiled, averting her gaze, "Not at all," It was her turn to have fun. She turned to a frowning Ichigo and winked then took Kaien's hand to the dance floor.

The music was some sort of remix of techno and hip hop which always had a nice beat. As Kaien pushed her close to him, she could feel the alcohol working it's way all over her body, inducing her to move sluggishly than normal. Kaien just laughed at the tipsy woman, "You look stunning in that black dress…"

"Thank you…" Rukia tried swinging her hips with hm but struggled. Finally she looked up to see Aqua orbs gleaming down at he. For some reason she knew Kaien would be trying this hard. He always did when they worked together. She could feel the laugh bubbling up inside and she knew it was coming, so she turned around and saw Ichigo staring at them, or maybe just at _her_. Suddenly Kaien's hands gather around her hips. Rukia almost wanted to laugh, but stopped herself. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or Ichigo's face, but she just couldn't take the situation seriously. Looking at Ichigo, she noticed his knowing grin, and it felt like she and him were sharing some kind of private joke.

Then suddenly, Kaien's lips lower to Rukia's ear. "He's not a guy you're dating, right?"

"Oh no…" Rukia shook her head, "Just a co-worker."

"Mm." Kaien nodded.

Rukia twirled around and finished the dance with him, after which he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and whispered his room number in her ear. _Holy! _She couldn't believe it. The opportunity to get with that sexy hunk of man meat was almost impossible to pass up, but somehow it felt cheap, especially after she all the things she said about Rangiku. It was all so flattering though. Rukia simply nodded and returned to the empty table where Ichigo used to be. Telling herself that she wasn't disappointed. She noticed her drink, which was half gone. Apparently Ichigo had helped himself to that too.

* * *

Rukia found herself buzzed enough after the fourth drink. She decided to take the glass elevator back up to her room. The night lights from the city were shimmering and glittering so beautifully in her intoxicated state. One thing she was afraid of was heights. However staring at the view drunk never bothered her. She could wish once she got to the room, that she could sleep peacefully. She was sure Orihime was up and Tatsuki too. Just as long as Ishida didn't see her drunk and slouching like an alcoholic.

Quietly, Rukia unlocked the door and stepped in. The room was dark and the curtains were open a fraction, letting the city lights shine in enough to show the way to the bathroom. She went quickly inside and shrugged out of her little black dress, brushed her teeth and readied for bed in just underwear. She slipped into bed, trying to quiet her mind and let the weight of her heavy head sink her into sleep. Rukia was just about there when a rustling from the bed next to her turned into legs sliding into her own bed.

"AHHH!" she jolted upright, pulling sheets over her breast.

"Shhhh, quiet," spoke a familiar male voice. She sucked her breath at the immediate recognition. "Ichigo! How the _hell_ did you get in here?" Rukia yelled in a whisper, partially to mind his hush. She felt his bare legs on hers They were slender, hairy, and very warm. She could almost, but not quite, make out his face in the darkness.

"I happened to run into Orihime and Tatsuki," he informed matter of factly, as if that explained it all. He tried to nudge her back down with a push on the shoulder, but she resisted.

"What?!" Rukia frowned, "What do you mean, run into?"

"Well…" he sighed. "I found your roommates dragging each other to the elevator, drunk as hell. Tatsuki was talking about you and how she hoped you were with some guy because she didn't feel like sharing a bed tonight." he explained, "So I stopped them, managed to persuade them into taking an unoccupied room with vacant beds…"

"Wut." Rukia blinked.

"In conclusion… I ended up switching keys with them." he said with a laugh. "Drunks are easy to manipulate."

"But… wasn't Uyru rooming with you?" Uryu the principal? Rukia blinked again, this time confused. But the man just smiled and nodded to her question.

"Key word, was."

"Quite the jerk move…" Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yes but weren't you the one that said _'no one can pull off being a better asshole than me'_?"

"So what happens now, huh?" Rukia questioned him with a frown, "Uryu is gonna freak when he sees two women in his room and not you! Then they are all gonna come here and see you and I together! Then I'm going to lose my job!" She felt a rush of anxiety.

"Noooo," he snickered. "No one is losing their job." he stopped, "Well if anyone loses their job, it will be those roommates of yours." he stopped again, "Maybe Ishida will get in trouble for shacking up with two females of his faculty in his room." Something told Rukia that's what he had hoped for the most.

"You are such a jerk… only thinking of yourself." Rukia tried to flee from bed but Ichigo caught her arm, "Let me go!"

"Just thinking of myself huh?" he repeated.

"YES!" Rukia frowned.

"Fine! I wasn't gonna tell you this but," he sighed letting go out her arm, "Yesterday in the lounge, Uyru asked me if I needed a witness in my harassment case against you and offered to be my witness."

"Oh god!" Rukia nearly died.

"I told him we were just joking and he took it out of context and said he'd write both of us up for being immature." he explained, "But I talked down and apologized for being reckless with ours mouths and he said he'd let it go under one condition."

"Which was…" Rukia mumbled through her hands which clung to her face.

"To hook him up with Orihime." he replied, "And since he was in charge of setting up the rooms, he said he'd put me on the same floor with Orihime so I could talk to her. It just so happened that you were on the same floor as well and shacking with her." he smiled wrapping his arm around Rukia, "I'd say I did what he wanted… hell, he even got more for his money."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she interrupted in disbelief, "So, here I am, rooming with you." He nudged her back down again, and this time she didn't resist. She just let herself fall back to her pillow with a sense of relief in the knowledge that she about to loose her job. Tatsuki and Orihime were gone and she was sharing a room with Ichigo. _Fuck! _It was Ichigo who was in _her_ room, in _her_ bed and running his fingers all over _her _bare chest! But it just felt so normal, so right, like he was supposed to be rolling his fingertips on her nipples. _What was wrong with me? _Rukia blinked, "What are you doing?" she asked very seriously.

He didn't stop touching her as he answered. "I don't really know. I was fully planning on sleeping in my bed and scaring the crap out of you in the morning by letting you think we slept together since you're clearly drunk. But then you came out of the bathroom naked, with the exception of your panties, and I couldn't resist. I had to know…" he trailed off.

"What?" She was breathless and felt a tingling heat start to come to life low in her core.

"If you were as soft as you looked." He cupped Rukia's perky breasts gently and then squeezed a little. "If you taste as soft as you feel," he continued as he flicked his tongue on one nipple then the other before sliding it up her neck to bite gently.

Rukia was covered in goose bumps and burning from the inside out. "And… and what is the verdict?" She asked when she could feel him looking down on her in the scant light. "Mmmmm..." He came down to brush his lips over hers.

"The jury is still out" — he licked them softly — "…more evidence is necessary." That was it. Rukia lost whatever reservations she had about Ichigo Kurosaki in that moment. She completely wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close so she could kiss him fully.

In return, he rolled over the top of her and pushed his protruding hardness against the flimsy silk of her panties. "You're wet," he said just as his cell phone jingled a noise that told him that he had a text message. He rolled off from me and reached down into his pants pockets to see just who was messaging him at almost midnight.

"What is it?" Rukia asked when he didn't say anything.

"Shit." He rolled off the bed and started putting on his pants. "Get dressed. Just got a text from one of the guys. He says Ishida is pacing down the hallway and he looks pissed. Guess he didn't like his double present." Which meant it wouldn't take long for the principal to get to this room and bust news was shocking to Rukia and she quickly ran into the bathroom to fetch her little black dress. Feeling like she was a teenager about to get caught, the reality of what she was just doing and who she was doing it with, just hit with a force. Rukia started packing her things and putting them into her duffel bag. Seconds later she was ready to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll get us another room," Ichigo said as he held the door open for her.

"No, I'm going home," Rukia rushed down the hall to the dreaded elevator. Pushing the down button several times and praying for a quick and easy exit, she tossed him a quick look over her shoulder.

He looked as smoldering as she was. Hopefully her hormones would hold out long enough for her to not do something stupid."Wait up," he said as he caught up to Rukia by the elevator. "You can't drive home like this. You've had too much to drink."

He wasn't wrong, but there was no way she was sticking around. "I've had few, I'll be fine." The elevator doors finally opened and she didn't hesitate. No one was inside and the expansive view was all around her. He held the doors open and looked at her.

"You are not fine. We're getting a room, end of story."

She pulled him inside and he didn't resist, thinking that it was her way of agreeing."This was a mistake." She admitted, breathing hard and trying not to focus on the view, especially the hot eyes zeroing in on her. "You don't even like me. You need someone like Orihime or Rangiku… or Tatsuki."

"Orihime is a virgin isn't she? I'm not into soiling the goods. And Rangiku and Tatsuki? Come on, give me a little credit." He looked hurt.

"I won't allow this to happen, alright? I'm not a one nighter, okay?" Rukia grabbed for the rail for more balance. They were halfway down and he got this wild look in his eye. Before she knew what he was doing, he pushed the emergency stop button which sent off a silent alarm to the staff below.

"What are you doing?!" Rukia exclaimed as he pinned her up against the rail.

"I never said you were a one nighter!" He looked angry. "You just need to pull the stick out of your ass for a minute and—" Rukia cut him off by smacking him square across the face. How dare he say something like that to her when he had almost ruined her career and now had her trapped up fifteen stories high. "That's it," he smiled ruthlessly. "Get pissed. Lose control for once in that dull life of yours."

"What seems to be the problem?" a female voice squawked out of the small speaker below the buttons.

Ichigo turned and pushed a button to reply. "I will give you a dollar for every minute you leave us alone." He was serious."You have thirty minutes," the female squawk sounded hushed. He smiled and came back over Rukia.

_I can't believe this._ Rukia frowned, "Oh, hell no! You aren't keeping me up here for thirty minutes," She went to try for the buttons but he caught her and pushed her body up against the railing again.

"What are you so afraid of, huh?" He spun her around and forced her to look at the never ending night beyond the glass.

"Ichigo!" She begged him as she felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

He pushed his body against the back of hers. He reached up under the skirt of her little black dress and ran his fingers up her inner thigh. "You look dazzling," he coaxed, "Why don't you relax," and he let his fingers run over the wet spot in her panties.

Rukia felt herself tense up at his touch. "I can't," She uttered softly.

He pulled her closer against him and ran his hand up her dress to cup her small breast. With the other hand he slipped his fingers through the side of her panties and felt a new kind of wet silk. The whole world began to twirl and she felt like she could hyperventilate at any moment. He flipped her around and made her look into his eyes. He was crazy intense, only _he_ wasn't funny. He bent to kiss Rukia and but she frowned, "But you don't even know me," she protested with centimeters between them.

"Ahh, but I've watched you," he said and then stuck his finger deep into her pussy.

"Ooooohhhh!" Rukia cried out in surprised pleasure. He watched her crumble beneath him and he knew that she wouldn't be able resist him anymore.

He took out his finger and grabbed for her hand. She could feel her wetness on his fingers as he guided her hand to his hard throbbing cock. "Feel this? This is for you," he said as he bent and kissed her hard on the mouth. "It's been for you for the last year," he mumbled into her mouth. She couldn't help but return his kiss with a desperate urgency that she had been holding back.

He became very passionate, grabbing her thighs and lifting her so that she could fit up against him and the glass. Using the rail for extra support, he pulled aside her panties and unzipped his pants. Just as panic was beginning to seize her at the idea of only glass separating her from sure death, he let the head of his dick swirl into her wetness right before he slammed inside. In that moment, nothing and no one was sexier than Ichigo. He was a raging beast fueled by a lust that had been pent up for who knows how long. She was matching his thrusts with a passion of her own. He was right, she _was_ jealous. Not of the women he flirted with, but of him. He was magnificent in his ability to manipulate people. It was a thrilling ride to think that the lines of who was doing the manipulating in their particular situation were so blurred that it no longer mattered at the moment.

This was wild. Her moans and cries of pleasure were echoing in the small space as his grunts of strength and determination to plunge deeper became louder and louder. He was so unbelievably sexy in a raw and barbaric sort of way, which was intensified by the tiny beads of sweat along his temple. Rukia licked his face and he growled and bit her neck as he pulled her down to the cold floor. Fear gripped her on the way down when a sense of free falling came over her. She grabbed for his shirt and tore it on accident as she was trying to hold close to him. He looked down and smiled at the damage. He lifted up her skirt and dragged her panties off from her, "That's a nice black dress," he said breathlessly.

"Thanks." She pulled him down for a kiss as he lined up for entry.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised and then gripped the high neck line and ripped it apart down to the navel.

"Oh, my…" Was all she could say as began pumping more into her tight pussy. "Ichigo," She breathed. "…Oooh, it feels… too good." Slowing his thrusts, he brought his mouth down to hers, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. Then his finger tips circle around her throbbing clit.

She brought her hands up underneath his torn shirt and around to his back. She wanted to feel him more… take him deeper but size was too much. Her whole body tensed with exotic ecstasy.

He groaned. "Come all over my me." His eyes looked pleased as he could feel her juices all over him. In the middle of it all, he began going again, pumping to get his orgasm as well. She cried each time he pulled out and in. He drove into her with punishing strength.

"Oh Ichigo!" She could feel multiple orgasms all coming at once. He looked down at her with kind of desperation she had never seen before. Ichigo thrusted even faster, gripping Rukia's waist harder. Before she knew it, Ichigo had pulled out and splattered his warm liquid on her chest. His eyes squeezed shut then opened them, unveiling brown irises.

She was staring at him with pure awe and wonder. After a moment when time seemed to stand completely still, he sighs, "It was really is a nice dress," he remarked with a grin as he took in the view of splattered cum and her torn dress.

"Was." She laughed. "I wonder how we are gonna get out of this… Our clothes are all torn, our hair is a mess."

"No fucking way!" he exclaimed as he looked past Rukia to the outside.

"What?" she asked as she turned and then she saw. Ishida making his way up in a neighboring glass encased elevator. He was staring at them a with the same bug eyed expression he wore yesterday in the lounge when he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"We are so dead." Rukia only half grinned.

He reached over and closed the rip in her dress and brought her close to him. "Get a room with me?"

Rukia got up on her tippy toes to kiss him. "Come home with me," she countered.

"Then I'm driving." He smiled into the kiss and hunted blindly for the button to send the elevator back down. They kissed the whole ride down and fears of the glass elevator were replaced with dreams and visions of how to reach new passionate heights.


End file.
